


Sanders sides one shots!

by tiredandalone



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Brotherly Affection, Crime Family AU, Cussing, Family, Family Dynamics, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Thomas Sanders, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Platonic Relationships, Revenge, Sarcasm, Swearing, dad!logan, dad!patton, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?, mob boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandalone/pseuds/tiredandalone
Summary: This is a collection of short stories based around the sides in many different AU'S , this is just something fun for me to do to get back into writing and i'm looking forward to growing this collection with anyone who decides to join me!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Kudos: 8





	1. The Sanders Family (no ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is pulled into the office for fighting with another student, when his parents are called the teachers certainly didn't expect the men who walked through the door.

“Thomas!” a shrill voice called out to the young boy. “Get over here immediately!”

Thomas huffed at the boy on the ground below him and walked over to the teacher, an innocent smile stretched across his lightly freckled cheeks.

“Did I just watch you punch Allister in the face?” she asked sternly.

Thomas nodded “He was making fun of Joan so I hit him” he looked up at her, his eyes shining with pride.

She stared at the 8-year-old, taken aback for a moment. “I will be calling your parents to come in and discuss your behaviour” she threatened, expecting the child to look fearful and apologise for his actions, but Thomas just nodded with an unreadable emotion on his face. The teacher raised her eyebrow confused, that threat usually worked. She led Thomas to the office and sat him down outside before disappearing through the door to call Thomas' guardians.

-

Thomas sat, swinging his legs off the chair, as the door flew open and a man in a blue polo shirt came rushing in. Thomas lifted his head and grinned when he saw the man “Pat!” he said happily as he was instantly picked up and held on the man’s hip. Pat looked at him worriedly, he wasn’t wearing his waistcoat so it must have been his day off.

“Are you alright kiddo? Lo said something happened at school and we all had to come to set things straight” he said as he bounced the child a little and looked him over for injuries. Thomas smiled and cuddled into the man’s chest; he loved Pat. He loved them all but Pat always gave him cookies and let him bake with him and read him stories. He always fell asleep on Pat when they had movie nights and snuggled with him on the couch. Pat kissed his head gently as he other five men made their way inside.

The other bespectacled man spoke first in a cool and calm, yet dangerous and calculating tone. “Pat you should not run off like that, I know you are concerned for Thomas, we all are. But you need to stop charging ahead, remember the last time you did that?” he reprimanded gently, to which Pat nodded apologetically and handed Thomas over to Lo. The child was quite happy to be held by the taller man. He smiled up at his face that always had a stern look on it. Thomas would probably be nervous if he hadn't have known him his whole life. The child grabbed hold of his stripped tie to play with as he spoke “Now Thomas, could you walk us all through what happened?”

The child nodded as he started talking “I was playing with Joan then Allister made fun of them. He called them stuff like ‘weirdo’ and ‘baby’ and ‘idiot’ he said no one likes them and pushed them over and started kicking them and Joan was crying. Then I said to stop but he didn't so I did what Ro teached me how to do and hit him in the nose” he said proudly, “He hit back so I knocked him over and then Miss Michaels stopped me.”

The man referenced grinned at the child and ruffled his hair “It seems I taught you well young knight” he said with a smile. The child responded with a giggle and wrapped his arms around Lo’s neck. Thomas remembered Ro teaching him how to hit someone properly, how to dodge and evade oncoming attacks. It was all really fun! Sometimes even Ree joined in and taught him how to throw his shurikens. When Thomas got something right, he was rewarded with candy! And Thomas loved candy.

Ro's counterpart interjected “Would’ve been better if you taught him how to throat punch like I suggested~” he said with a smirk.

Ro blinked at his twin “We have been over this Ree! You would teach him incorrectly anyway! Your form is always sloppy at best” he said with a cocky smile.

Another member of the group spoke up to silence the pair before their squabble could continue, he had faded burn scars across the left side of his face, a long pink slash from his lip to his ear and a ring of deformed skin around his eye. Thomas always loved to sit in his lap while he was reading and gently trace the scars, asking question after question about them. Sometimes, the elder would even answer a few. “You two *totally* don’t need to pipe down. It’s not like we all agreed that Thomas won’t need that kind of training until he's older, or anything” He practically hissed out. Thomas giggled more at the way the man spoke, he always said things sarcastically and Thomas found it hilarious.

Ree leaned against his shoulder and whined “But Jaaan~! It would be so much fun~!” he just rolled his eyes in response and shrugged him off. Ree turned to Thomas in a huff and wiggled his moustache to get the child to laugh, before sticking his tongue out at Jan's back. Ree was funny like that. He would always do funny things like hang upside down on the couch or eat sticks of white stuff that smelled weird, like they were candy bars.

The last man interjected “I'm pretty sure we’re all aware that the stuff you think is ‘fun’, isn’t fun for anyone else” he said behind his purple bangs with an eye roll. Thomas buried his head in Lo's shoulder but kept an eye on the man smiling to himself.

Ree glared a little “Come oon~ Vee! You always find my ideas fun!” he giggled in his maniacal way.

Vee just rolled his eyes again and blew his hair out of his vision a little. He met Thomas' gaze and gave his little salute that he always did. Vee was cool, that was really the only way Thomas knew how to describe him. That and careful. Over the holidays he helped Thomas temporarily dye his hair pink to go with Vee's, he let Thomas hold his pet tarantula and listened to music with him. But then he also sat down with Thomas and helped with his English homework, told Ro and Ree that he was too young to go out with them to parties, helped Thomas to calm down in times of distress when even Pat couldn’t assist. Vee was a lot harder to understand than his other guardians, but Thomas loved him just as much as everyone else.

The door to the office opened and the principal looked surprised to see six men in the waiting room. She looked at them all curiously and they all stared back with varying levels of scrutiny. “I'm sorry I only expected a couple of people to come in, are you _all_ Thomas' guardians?”

Lo nodded as he set Thomas down on the ground, he fixed his pinstripe suit and took the child’s hand “Yes. We are. And we all would like to be present for this meeting” he explained simply, in a tone that left no room for argument. 

She nodded and opened the door, as each one of them came in she couldn’t help find them all a tad familiar, but shook off the feeling in favour of sitting behind her desk and linking her hands in front of her.

The men all took their positions, Thomas sat on one of the two chairs in front of the desk, going back to swinging his legs innocently. Lo sat next to him and crossed one leg over the other, his hands folded neatly in his lap. Ree leaned on the back of Lo's chair watching the principal’s every move like a predator staring at its prey, a small insane smile on his face. Ro stood behind Thomas' chair and mirrored his twin, but rather he wore an expectant look. The two were definitely intimidating with their matching red and green waistcoats and white button ups, their scar littered arms on full display. Pat stood back a little, letting the others get a bit more involved, instead deciding to just stand against a filling cabinet. Jan leaned against the closest wall, one leg resting against the plaster, inspecting the tips of his yellow gloves. The other hand in the pocket of his black waistcoat, similar to the twins the sleeves of his yellow button up were rolled to his elbows, uncaringly displaying the burns than ran down the back of his left arm. Vee leaned next to the door; his hands buried deep in the pockets of his hoodie. His signature scowl and steely grey eyes set on her face.

The principal took each of them in individually. A sense of nervousness rose in her chest at the scene before her. She cleared her throat “Well, as you are most likely aware Thomas has been fighting at school today” she looked at the child wondering why he didn't look even the slightest bit nervous. “He severely hurt another student and very nearly broke his nose.”

Thomas looked around at the men in the room worried for a moment that they would be disappointed in him, Jan caught his eye and gave him a wink and a smirk. He was honestly proud the child was able to do that at his age.

Lo nodded “Yes we know, he has already informed us about what transpired. What I want to know, is what action is going to be taken?”

She nodded “Well Thomas is most likely going to have-”

Lo cut her off “No. You misunderstand. What action is going to be taken against the other child involved?” he asked. The principal frowned a little in confusion, her mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form words. Lo sighed, becoming frustrated “It was a very simple question. Thomas informed us of some pretty serious bullying taking place between Allister and Joan.”

She blinked slowly in more confusion. “Bullying? Sir I'm afraid Joan hasn’t made any accusations of the sort so there is really nothing we can do on that matter.”

“Joan’s shy…” Thomas explained softly as he curled in on himself a little more. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going on. And he felt bad for his friend. Ro ruffled his hair from behind, a small consoling smile on his face.

She interrupted the moment “You must understand that Thomas is facing suspension or even expulsion for his actions. From what the staff witnessed, Thomas didn't seem to have any restraint, and we do not tolerate violent children at this school.” She said, directing a stern look at the child.

All the men frowned at that, while Thomas looked scared and baffled, he spoke close to tears “But I... But I was defending Joan… Allister, he… they were crying…” he tried to say, but was basically ignored by the woman in front of him.

“Allister’s parents are threatening legal action. They are very protective of their son, not to mention extremely influential and powerful people, and are demanding for Thomas to be expelled.”

Lo's frown deepened “Threatening, are they?” he said, raising an eyebrow. He huffed a small laugh and snapped his fingers.

At the sound, Jan and Vee brought one hand out of their pockets, the yellow man flicked a small pocket knife between his gloved fingers, the blade glinting in the light. The purple one had black brass knuckles tightly clenched in his hand. Ree's smile morphed into a full insane grin, spreading ear to ear. His green eyes became wider as he let go of the chair and clenched and unclenched his fists madly, all of this went unnoticed by Thomas who kept his eyes on his lap, feeling his bottom lip quiver and his vision go blurry. Lo leaned forward.

“Here is the way I see things.” He said, still calm and collected. “We understand that objectively, Thomas should not have struck first. However, I believe he had more than enough motivation to do so, so I will concede to him receiving a maximum of 4 detentions. But. If no action is taken against that other boy, then you will not only have to deal with one set of angry guardians. Oh, and threaten Thomas again, and believe me Allister’s parents will be the least of your worries.” He stood up and fixed his tie “Come along Thomas we are leaving” he said gently.

Thomas got off his seat and wiped his eyes. The child was immediately picked up and held in Ro's strong arms. He buried his face in his chest as a hand gently carded through his hair.

The men filed out of the room, Ro with Thomas, closely followed by Pat and Vee. Jan and Ree hung back a little, ready to give assistance if needed. Lo was last.

The principal finally found her voice “Wait, sir you can just-”

Again, she was cut off “Mr. Sanders is perfectly acceptable”

A look of realisation crossed her face. Her cheeks quickly drained of colour, she stuttered out a response “Thomas… you… you all are...”

He raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder unimpressed “The Sanders family?” he finished her sentence for her.

Ree chuckled, “Took ya long enough lady”.


	2. Floriography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at a quaint little florist wasn't Janus' usual scene, he had been starved for some good fun for months now. That is until a very annoyed looking man walked into the store...

When Patton offered to help Janus out by giving him a job, the younger was grateful. He really was. But he just wished he knew how **boring** it was going to be! Sitting behind a counter in a stiflingly hot room, no entertainment for 6 hours, occasionally telling old women where the gardening gloves where.

It was insufferable.

Patton was always busy with his boyfriend anyway so it wasn’t like he could go and talk to him. So, Janus was left alone for the majority of the day, just watching as the hours ticked by.

It was on one of the days when Patton was out that he finally got some entertainment,Janus sat behind the counter in the little florist his brother owned, fiddling with the edge of his bowler hat. He inwardly groaned when he heard the familiar sound of the bell above the door, indicating someone had entered. Janus sighed and raised his eyes expecting to have to interact with another moron about some plant he does really care about.

However, his annoyed expression fell away a little when he locked eyes with the…incredibly livid man standing a few feet away.

The stranger’s eyes couldn’t hold any more fury even if they tried. He was visibly shaking and his mouth was curled into a scowl. Janus couldn’t tell if he should be amused or concerned at that moment, but he didn't get a chance to decide as the stranger’s hand slammed into the counter in front of him “How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” he asked, his voice probably a little louder and aggressive than he was intending.

Janus looked up at him from his seat behind the desk. He smirked,

‘My time has come’ he thought to himself. 

He grabbed a slip of paperand, rubbing his hand together like a cartoon villain, jotted down the flowers he would need. “Okay, listen here. So, you're gonna need any combination of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, orange lilies, hydrangea, marigolds, birds foot trefoil, black roses and wormwood.” He looked up at him “And they mean, stupidity, insincerity, uselessness, you have disappointed me, hatred, frigidness, heartlessness, pain and grief, revenge and bitter sorrow respectively.” He put on his best customer service smile and voice “Does that sound alright to you sir?”

The stranger’s face morphed into a similar smirk to Janus’“That sounds perfect. Do you think you could do it in a bouquet for me? Make it look fancy and extravagant?”

Janus nodded “It would be my pleasure” he chuckled, he gestured to the stranger to follow him as he made his way out into the large area they kept all the plants. Janus grabbed a small cart to put the flowers in as they went, the guy falling into step next to him. They mainly focused on which looked the best, both of them doubted the bouquet would be kept for long so no need to worry about sustainability.

The man mostly kept quiet, just staring at the floor or the plants around them. Janus pouted a little in thought, well… a little curiosity never hurt anyone. He fixed his sleeveless black denim jacket and cleared his throat “So… mind me asking who this wonderful gift is for?” he asked keeping his eyes on the piece of paper in his hand.

He heard the man sigh and stuff his hands in his pockets. “My cheating son of a bitch boyfriend. Well… soon to be ex.” He admitted softer than before. His anger seemed to be dissipating, at least a little. “I found out today he slept with my brother. My brother! Of all people!” he exclaimed, his voice getting louder again. He sighed after a moment “Sorry, I am still in shock. I just thought I meant something to him, you know?” he asked, a touch of sadness in his voice as he looked down at Janus for the first time in a few minutes.

Janus’ mismatched eyes met dazzling green. “That’s rough buddy. I'm sorry about that. But I'm sure you will find someone else, someone who wont cheat and will actually care and whatnot” he replied a little awkwardly. He wasn't exactly known as the caring brother.

The man sighed again “We shall see. I suppose it was rather reckless to pursue him given his… history, my friends warned me but would I listen? Not a chance in hell” he grumbled, glaring at the floor. Janus looked him over out of reflex. If he wasn’t currently going through all that shit, he might have made a move, he wasn’t exactly unappealing, not by a long shot. But he at least had enough self-control to keep those thoughts to himself, however it _was_ good to know he was into guys… the man seemed to shake himself “Where are my manners? I am venting to you and yet I don’t even know your name!” he said grandly, his tone a little more cheerful this time. He spun to hold a hand out “I'm Roman. And you are?” he said with a charming smile, attempting to mask his emotions somewhat.

Janus very nearly replied with ‘Dee’. He had had that nickname since high school and it was hard to shake it. It was how he was known for most of his life. Even his brother still used it affectionately, but strangely, he felt inclined to give this ma- Roman, he corrected himself -his real name. He hummed in acknowledgement and shook his hand “Janus” he replied simply. In typical situations he was almost embarrassed by his name, due to it usually being misinterpreted for ‘Janice’ which _totally_ didn't give him trouble in school.

Roman smiled kindly at him “An unusual name.” he commented. “Although it fits the unusual person it's attached to”. Janus wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or flattered. He opted for a simple eye roll and to carry on moving, grabbing flowers as he went. He heard a low chuckle from behind him as Roman hurried to catch up.

They worked quickly, grabbing plants and picking the most vibrant ones, both with mischievous smirks on their faces. Whenever Roman found a particularly pretty ones Janus would respond with “Oh it's just gorgeous, I'm positive he will appreciate it's beauty” in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. They grabbed everything they would need in about 15 minutes, although it felt a lot shorter to Janus and he didn't know why. They made their way back to the front of the shop, he told Roman to wait in the reception and he'd be back out in a few minutes with the finished product. He didn't miss the look of glee and deviousness on the others face as he retreated to the counter.

Janus took the flowers and all the necessary bows and ribbons to a side room and began to make the arrangement. When he decided to get into floriography, he never expected (but hoped beyond his wildest dreams) that he would get to make a bouquet like this. Typically, flowers were romantic and beautiful, but there are always hidden meanings, whether intentional or not. And to have such a pretty display that meant the polar opposite in front of him made him giggle manically. It was hilariously satisfying to prepare the bouquet, knowing what the message and desired effect actually was.

He emerged a few minutes later with a large elegant-looking bunch of flowers in his grasp. Roman grinned “That looks spectacular!” he exclaimed clapping his hands. Janus noted happily that he seemed to be more at ease now.

He made his way behind the counter and handed the bouquet over along with a small sachet of plant food “Not that these are going to be kept for very long” he chuckled through a smirk.

Roman laughed along with him, a sound that made Janus’ insides feel warm. He pushed it down and leaned forward against the counter resting his elbows on the wooden surface.

The taller of the two looked over the bunch with a grin “It does look deceptively charming doesn’t it? How much do I owe you?” he asked.

Janus shook his head “Don’t worry about it. Really, **I** should be paying **you** for giving me the first entertainment I’ve had in weeks.”

Roman gave him a warm smile and nodded in appreciation “Thank you Janus, you have been incredibly helpful and consoling at the same time.” He said honestly.

He returned the smile “You're welcome, and good luck dumping that bastard. If you ever need someone to go and beat him up you know where to find me” he quipped as Roman laughed. He nodded and made his way out of the store, disappearing into the crowds of people on the street. Janus sighed to himself but the small smile stayed with him for the rest of the day. It was only when his brother returned that it morphed back into a smirk.

“You look happy Dee! Did something happen while I was out?” Patton asked in his usual sunshiny voice.

Janus’ smirk grew and he retold the story from earlier in the day. Patton seemed more concerned for Roman than happy at the revenge his brother helped to enact. But the two were after all, extremely different so he didn’t really expect anything else by now.

He was allowed to leave a bit earlier as there were only a few orders left to do and Patton said he could easily handle them. Janus didn't hesitate to accept his brother's offer; he grabbed his bag and quickly made his way outside onto the busy streets. Heading home with a smirk on his face.

He couldn’t wait to tell Remus about this.


End file.
